sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Falcone
Name: Colin Falcone Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Singing, Acoustic Guitar, Folk Music Appearance: Colin is 5'9", weighs 153 pounds has brown hair that parts on the left, the bangs swept to the left, and It's cut relatively short. He has rounded cheeks and a relatively short face. His skin sits somewhere between light and olive colored, and his eyes shine a vivid green. He wears a pair of black glasses with a green streak on the inside of the rim, and usually wears a graphic polo and a pair of khakis in his casual attire. He is kind of lithe, never having been the athletic type. If anything, he comes off as a cross between 'punk', 'preppy', and 'nerd' to his peers. Biography: Colin was born in rural Colorado with decently well off parents. His mother was a bit of a hippie back in the 60's and 70's, whereas his father was a relatively successful businessman, who at the same time, was graduating from Harvard. Colin's parents did a good job raising him, giving him influences from the best of both world, from a young age encouraging hard work and academics, but at the same time, giving him time to relax, and encouraging him to take time to himself regularly. His family was never big on technology, his father seeing it only as a tool for business purposes, and his mother having just never cared. Colin worked hard at school, receiving A's and B's through most of his primary schooling. His favorite subjects tended to lean towards the arts, including actual art, music, band, and linguistics as well. Although he never saw the point of grammar, vocabulary tended to be something he prefered to study. His infatuation with music started in the 5th grade during his band class. They only allowed traditonal 'band' instruments, and he was assigned to a Trombone. He was adept with it, but he never enjoyed it. He played for two years, before he found his mother's old accoustic guitar, from the days of Woodstock. In middle school he focused a little more on the arts, although his schoolwork didn't suffer much for it. On average he got B's. He had some trouble making friends... Something other than the guitar set him apart. While his father continued to stress his homework, he really took an interest in that old guitar, strumming on it every night after dinner for an hour or so. Late in the year during the 6th grade, his mother heard him trying to play... something, and volunteered to help him learn. She only knew a few songs, but she knew he had a legitimate interest in it, so she did her best to learn as well, just enough to give him something to keep striving for. Academically, he continued to excel in his English classes, not because they came easy, but because he found them fun. He would always spend the most time on his papers compared to every other assignment. His favorite class came in the 8th grade, when he took creative writing. He overdid the simplistic assignments so often that his teacher began to loathe grading time, because he knew that when he got to Colin's assignment, it would be double the length, at least. It was also about this time in late middle school that Colin began to toy around with singing. He knew that he'd seen videos of people playing both the guitar and singing, so he thought why not try. Even though he personally hated the sound of his own voice, the few friends he had, as well as his family, kept telling him he was good at it, and that he had a natural knack. It took him a long time to get over his confidence issues around his singing, but he did his best, because... well if everyone's telling you that you're good at something, not everyone can be wrong. He came to get used to his voice, even if he never truly came to like it. The first time he ever sang at a microphone, he actually ended up cringing when he heard himself in the speakers. Overall for his entire life, Colin has never been too social of a person. In elementary school and middle school, there was always just that something different about the other kids. Everyone else seemed to live for lunch and recess, whereas colin looked more forward to his classes. He never spent alot of time socializing. He made a few friends as he pushed through middle school, the odd kid who decided to go sit with him in the lunch room alone. Really, whenever he took the time to socialize, it usually ended fruitfully. Colin began to discover something about himself near the end of middle school... While all the guys around him were starting to talk about girls, and become interested... Colin was thinking that way about both guys, and girls. It honestly confused him, and for the entire time he was in 8th and 9th grade, he thought something was wrong with him. The freshman health class only served to make this confusion and shame worse... They only covered Male/Female relationships, and he'd never brought the subject up with his parents, he was worried about how they'd react. He felt alone in this whole thing, even though there were people in that very room who were going through the same mental turmoil. It took until the second semester of the 9th grade when he finally actually met someone who was openly gay before he started to feel a little confident in himself. During the 10th grade, he participated in his first school sanctioned talent show. He played a song that he had just learned that year, "Eli the Barrow Boy". While he didn't get first place, which went to a cheerleader who did a solo cheer on stage, he was given the title of "Best Muscal Act" for the night. After this, he quickly went down to a local cafe, and auditioned to the proprietor. He didn't want to be paid, just to practice his art. The man agreed, and he has been playing there monthly ever since. In doing so, he brought the Cafe more business, and essentially saved it from going under. Through the years that he spent in his schooling, his vocabulary and linguistic skills grew. There was one class in the tenth grade that he excelled in, which was Public Speaking. His time cognating sentences and doing his writing lended itself very well to the verbal form. His speeches were refined off the bat, and with the tweaking from his professor, he quickly learned how to become a powerful, persuasive speaker from his 'natural talent'. His last two years of High School so far have been mediocre grade wise. The combination of Senioritis, as well as his infatuation with his art has been dragging him down. His father has been continually urging him to focus more on school and to start working on his grades, but by the time that his junior year had rolled around, Colin had decided that he wanted to sing for a living. His father kept leaving pamphlets for college under his door every night, and every morning, they just ended up in the trash again. A good amount of strain had come to the two's relationship from the conflicting interest. He reached the end of the year with a small clique of friends, mainly the other outcasts scattered about the school. Among his friends though, he seemed to be the only one that was happy to be an outcast. He had never seen the point of 'popularity', always seeing it as a superficial rat race towards a dead end. Advantages: Colin is pretty influential, and is a good linguist, meaning that diplomacy could be an initial option. He also has good fine motor skills from his time playing the acoustic guitar. Disadvantages: Colin has never been athletic, having never seen a reason to work out. He's more likely to get tired out than a lot of his peers. He's also never fought before, or even been hit. Designated Number: Male Student no. 18 --- Designated Weapon: Hand Axe Conclusion: Hm... I'd like to think B018 would be the type to let his axe do the talking, but I somehow doubt it. This kid's no fighter, and unless he learns to be one in a hurry, he'll be seeing how well diplomacy works on bullets! The above biography is as written by T-Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: T-Fox Kills: Tony Russo Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Hand Axe (lost, to Marybeth Witherspoon) Allies: Tim Questiare, Jacob Charles Enemies: Tony Russo Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Colin, in chronological order Pre-Game: *Le Cafe V4: *Tunnel Vision *Youth and Beauty Brigade *Stay Frosty *All's Fair *Bloodgarden *One Final Bow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Colin Falcone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Colin was pretty good. He suffered from a fairly common thing in V4, where a character would have on primary hobby that defined their character to a very large degree (his three hobbies are all close enough to being the same thing that they're functionally one). That said, he did make it work pretty well. He also showed how even a tiny bit of pregame can go a long way, since it set up his friendship with Tim. I think that, on the whole, the start of Colin's story was the strongest bit. His interaction with Tony was very well done. His bit with Brooks is also good, but I feel like Colin's death might have worked a bit better had it not been quite so drawn out and had it omitted the song. I mean, it wasn't bad or anything, just a bit grabby in a way that didn't quite flow with the rest of Colin's time in the game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students